Memorias
by Shikon no tama Miko
Summary: Sesshomaru pierde la memoria en una pelea con Naraku. Gracias a ello El y Kagome se enamoran pero cuando ya estan juntos. Un antiguo amor de Sesshomaru que murio siglos atrás, es resucitado por Naraku. Sesshomaru se quedara con Kagome o regresara con ese amor que regreso de la muerte? regresara con esa mujer con quien se aclopo siglos atrás?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece T_T!

Bueno, estaba pensando en esta historia varios días así que me decidí en publicarla ya!

Espero que les guste, si pueden me dejan sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o mejorarlo.

Abrazos!

 _ **"Yo pienso que las más íntimas manifestaciones del alma no están hechas de frases profundas o de hallazgos geniales, sino de miradas secretas, frases truncas, sonrisas contenidas y de polvo de estrellas"**_

 _ **-Cuentos de Fernando Ampuero**_

Capitulo 1: Crecer

Kagome la pequeña sacerdotisa que provenía de 500 años en el futuro preparaba su gigantesca mochila rosada cambiada por la amarilla recientemente con provisiones para regresar a la Era Feudal. Ella estaba alrededor de una semana en su casa para estudiar para los exámenes finales. Ya habían pasado alrededor de 2 años desde que cayo al viejo poso que la llevaba 500 años en el pasado donde había demonios, hanyous, sacerdotisas y muchas cosas que jamás hubiera creído que existía si no hubiera visto ella con sus propios ojos.

Kagome alrededor de 17 años recién cumplidos, se volvió más hermosa de lo que ya era, estaba más alta, no exageradamente pero si la hacia esbelta, su cuerpo estaba bien formado,deseable a simple vista; su hermoso cabello creció hasta 4 dedos abajo de su cintura, su cabello negro como el crepúsculo de la noche era lacio pero en las puntas salían sus hermosos risos negros azulados. Su cara era fina y tenia una carita de inocencia pero hecha toda mujer. Sus ojos ¡que ojos! Los azules mas hermosos, que al ver sus ojos estabas viendo el océano en un día soleado. Su piel blanca como la seda y esos labios rosa, que hacia a cualquier hombre ganas de probar. Su aroma la de la pureza de copos de viene con jazmín y un toque a mandarinas, un atractivo e inocente aroma que atraía a humanos, demonios y hanyous por igual.

Ella se había perfeccionado en el arte de la batalla por Sango y también en su época entrenada por monjes. Cuando por un mes fue a China con su madre y monjes al ver su poder la llevaron a los montes donde entrenaban a sus guerreros con poderes espirituales más fuertes.

También entrenada por Kaede y Miroku que hicieron sacar su poder, sorprendiendo todos por tal inmensos poderes.

Pero ella secretamente también entrenaba, pero no cualquier arte sino entrenaba el arte de los elementos. Si como ella por ser un ser tan puro y con amor a todo cosa que existe en este mundo, podía comprender los elementos y ella les tenia respeto. Por eso ella entrenaba secretamente porque nadie podía usar sus técnicas a acepción de ella.

Al finalizar de empacar en su mochila se despidió de su mamá, abuelo , su hermano pequeño y hasta Buyo.

Salió corriendo hacia el poso y salto, llevándola al pasado.

-Inuyashaaaa! - grito la miko

-Keh muchacha, no grites tanto, te estaba esperando hace rato... Hey me trajiste Ramen de camarón!? - dijo en Mitad demonio.

-Inuyasha.. primero ayudame a salir de aquí! chico! - dijo alegremente ella dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Saltando Inuyasha la recogió del poso y la saco afuera. Se paro un rato respirando su maravilloso aroma calmándose. Si, diablos como la extrañaba y estaba tranquilo ahora que respiraba su aroma. El agarro la mochila, se la puso en el hombre y empezó a caminar junto con Kagome cuando de pronto

Maamaaaaá!- dijo rebotando una pequeña bola esponjosa naranja llamado Shippo.

-Ship bebe!- Grito Kagome agarrando al pequeño kitsune, alzándolo y dándole besos.

-Lady Kagome bienvenida- dijo un Moje pervertido tocando su trasero.

"SLAP" Una fuerte cachetada proveniente de Sango dejo la cara roja al pobre monje

Sanguito porque hiciste eso, sabes que mi mano esta maldita- dijo Miroku

-Callate monje pervertido! Bienvenida Kagome nee-chan- dijo Sango alegre de ver a su hermana de cariño.

-Sango nee-chan te extrañe tanto, les traje muchas cosas, un maravilloso almuerzo para hoy vamos donde Kaede!- dijo Kagome dando un abrazo a Sango.

Todos caminaron hasta la aldea, entre conversaciones, risas,bofetadas a un moje, entre muchas cosas agradables.

-Kaede- dijo en un abrazo la miko

-Mi niña como estas? te extrañamos- dijo la anciana

Yo también, hoy debemos comer afuera en el prado, es un día hermoso y mi mamá preparo una deliciosa comida- dijo Kagome

Todos llevaron unos aperitivos mas, refrescos, mantas para sentarse, un instrumento musical de Miroku.

Al llegar prepararon todo junto a los arboles de Sakura, empezaron a almorzar en alegría, como una familia, había mucha comida y todos comían hasta saciarse. Entre chistes conversaciones, Miroku tocaba su instrumento musical, Shippo bailaba y saltaba, Kirara estaba ronroneando y saltando con Shippo.

Por su parte Inuyasha se sentía realmente feliz, tenia una familia y eso se lo dio Kagome. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, Kirara y Kagome eran su familia y los amaba aunque no se los decía, así lo sentía y los protegería ferozmente a todos, así como ellos lo hacen por el; eran un equipo porque así como el daría su vida por ellos, el sabia que ellos también darían su vida por el.

Kagome se sentía en paz, sabia que estos días eran un lujo ya que después tendrían que ir en búsqueda de los fragmentos y la derrota de Naraku pero solo por eso estos días quería que todos ellos estén relajados. Este almuerzo era maravilloso.

Saco su cámara fotográfica y empezó a tomar fotos a todos, cada escena, cada movimiento pero ella quería una foto de todos juntos por eso puso temporizador y dijo que se reúnan y sonrían a la cámara y cuando el flash termino y ella vio las fotos, le salieron lágrimas de alegría porque era una hermosa foto de una familia que jamás cambiaría por nada y los protegería como sea, diablos como los amaba a todos! La foto salio hermosa, hasta Inuyasha salio sonriendo.

Así pasaron dos días, al tercero ya estaban partiendo de la aldea de Edo para ir en búsqueda de los fragmentos. Caminando rumbo hacia el Oeste cuando Inuyasha detecto un aura poderosa.

Todos se tensaron,era un aura poderosa y aterradora.

-Esta aura se me hace familiar pero no se de donde.. Inuyasha tu que crees?- pregunto la miko

-Está aura es del culo pomposo de Sesshomaru, pero esta un poco rara- dijo Inuyasha pensando

-Si yo también lo siento así, es como si estuviera luchando para controlar su yuoki- dijo Miroku

Inuyasha empezó a escuchar unos gritos, y gruñidos y le llego el olor de Naraku.

-Creo que es mejor ir a ver ya que huelo al bastardo de Naraku y Sesshomaru no es el que lo va a matar - Dijo Inuyasha cargando a Kagome en su espalda y empezó a correr. Sango, Miroku y Shippo montados en Kirara.

Cuando llegaron a la escena lo que vieron fue un espectáculo horrible, muchos cuerpos destrozados,sangre,destrucción y un enorme demonio perro luchando para no atacar a una niña y un demonio sapo verde.


	2. Chapter 2

Losé, me demore mucho en actualizar... prácticamente es un pecado jajaja; ya no voy a dejar de actualizar. Espero ver sus opiniones para ver en que mejorar. Muchos abrazos :)

* * *

 _ **"Dulce luna del mar que alargas la hora de los sueños de amor; por eso el amor, áspero o blando, trae un deseo de llorar, tan suave, que sólo amaras bien si amas llorando".**_

Capitulo 2 : Perdida

La escena era horrible, había muchos cuerpos masacrados, rotos, sangre en todas partes y esa matanza claramente fue hecha por Sesshomaru.

Antes de que la bestia en descontrol de su golpe mortal a la niña y el demonio verde; Kagome lanzo su flecha sagrada entre Sesshomaru y Rin, creando un campo de protección para la niña , evitando los golpes y dando un poco de tiempo al grupo de Inuyasha para dar una solución al problema.

La reciente encarnación de Naraku, que tenia como poderes el control de las acciones mediante la mente de las personas o cualquier criatura con vida; miraba con odio puro a la pequeña sacerdotisa que logro evitar que el demonio perro asesine a sus acompañantes de viaje.

\- Pequeña humana, dime por que siendo tu tan poderosa andas en un grupo tan patético?- hablo la reciente encarnación de Naraku, quien veía atentamente a la mujer.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- habla la miko, agarrando su arco y desplazándolo, lazando una ráfaga de su poder directo al demonio.

La criatura con rapidez se protegió en un campo de energía, ya que casi no logra esquivar el poder y ahora seria un demonio en cenizas.

-Quién carajos eres tu, por que diablos estas atacando a Sesshomaru?- pregunto Inuyasha, cansado de ser ignorado por la extensión de Naraku.

La nueva y peligrosa creación de Naraku, se volteo a ver al mitad demonio, examinándolo y reconociendo que ese era el ser mas odiado por su amo.

-Ya veo tu eres el mitad demonio Inuyasha, hermano de esta bestia que esta bajo mi poder... pues dejame presentarme soy Haroshi Señor de las mentes y estoy aquí por Naraku quien me dio la vida - respondió Haroshi.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, hueles a ese bastardo; solo te diré que hoy mueres, porque el único que humillara al idiota de mi medio hermano soy yo! - hablo Inuyasha desenvainando Colmillo de Acero- VIENTO CORTANTE- grito el mitad demonio.

-Con ese ataque patético no funcionará matarme mitad raza, tomen esto, ya que yo con quien quiero pelear es con la sacerdotisa- hablo Haroshi, mandando miles de demonios de clase inferior que solo tenían conciencia de matar para comer.

El grupo se puso en posición de ataque; Sango sacando su boomerang gigante; Miroku sacando su báculo para batallar y Kagome saco su espada,única en su diseño, que solo puede ser usada por ella ya que se une con sus poderes especiales y otros de regalo por su creador, Totosai, quien se la dio de regalo por su cumpleaños.

Kagome se volvió hacia su pequeño hijo y lo abrazo diciéndole:

-Shippo, toma mi flecha sagrada esta te protegerá, no la sueltes para nada y ve a un lugar seguro amor.- Hablo Kagome entregando una flecha en protección para el pequeño kitsune.

-Mamá, yo un día te protegeré- respondió Shippo agarrando la flecha sagrada, sin causarse daño ya que los poderes de Kagome reconocen a quien proteger y a quien no.

Kagome lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que cada día era difícil pelear con su bebe a lado- Losé amor y lo sabes - respondió ella y así se preparo para pelear.

Ya era hora de que ella demuestre su poder, ella se preparó para esto; es hora de que ponga a prueba todos sus entrenamientos, era hora de que ella de a conocer quien era ella.. ella es Kagome Higurashi, sacerdotisa de Shikon y ya no iba a menos preciar su titulo y poder, claro que no dejaría su humildad ni nada por el estilo pero eso no significa que menospreciaría su poder y ya era hora que todos sepan su valía. Ya era hora de proteger a los que amaba.

Desenvaino su espada, se ponía en posición de ataque parándose frente a Haroshi, quien estaba ansioso por su pelea con la sacerdotisa.

Ella corrió usando sus poderes para tener una velocidad rápida, elevando su espada y con un grito de guerra ataco ferozmente.

Haroshi estaba maravillado con tal poderosa mujer, el se defendía, atacaba con su inmenso poder, ya que los dos estaban recurriendo sola a su fuerza bruta. Ambos Saltaron al aire y chocaron sus espadas logrando sacando chispas en ellas por semejante fuerza.

Kagome demostró su fuerza y poder, usando su espada con finos movimientos, parecía una danza hermosa mientras blandía su espada; no por nada ella entreno con la mejor asesina de demonios y además no por nada entreno en China.

Ambos jadeban; ya era ahora de probar otro tipo de poder.

-Muy impresionante mi pequeña miko, dejame decirte que estoy muy excitado por esto. Lastima que tengo que matarte porque sino te haría mía.- hablo Haroshi.

Quien se preparo para atacar la mente de Kagome. Espero pero no vio resultado alguno, mientras el seguía blandiendo su espada y atacando, llego a la conclusión de que la mente de la mujer sagrada era impenetrable.

-Ya me imaginaba que harías eso Haroshi, la verdad tengo que decir que eres una de las personas mas fuertes con quien he peleado y es un honor, lastima que tendrás que morir.- Respondió ella. Cantando, sutras se elevaron al rededor de ellos que se preparaban para atacar al demonio.

Haroshi uso otra táctica, utilizo el punto débil de la pequeña mujer, uso a sus amigos y el elegido fue Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quien estaba peleando con cientos de demonios, también estaba preocupado por su pequeña Kagome; el sabia que ella se estaba preparando para mejorar sus habilidades de lucha, sabia que ella lo hacia para ayudar al grupo y el la apoyaba en secreto pero la apoyaba. El sabia que ella era la mujer más poderosa que a tenido el gusto de haber conocido pero eso no dejaba el feroz proteccionismo que sentía por ella, para el siempre sera su pequeña Kagome y el la protegería hasta que el corazón de el deje de latir.

Mientras luchaba, sintió que el cuerpo le dejo de responder y sintió en tirón hacia la dirección de la derecha donde estaba Kagome. El no podía controlar su acciones.

 _Que mierda esta pasando!?- pensó Inuyasha- Mierda todo me pasa a mi!_

 _Inuyasha, ataca a la sacerdotisa Kagome- le llego a la mente._

Automáticamente Inuyasha se tenso, no no no no, no quería ser controlado y dañar a Kagome, mierda su cuerpo no le respondía.

Inuyasha con la espada en la mano, se maldecía por ser tan fácil controlado, el no se perdonaría logra dañar a Kagome. Tendría que pedirle a regañadientes a la muchacha a que le ayude a proteger su mente después, maldita sea! Como han caído los valientes!.

Kagome quien estaba preparando su ataque, sintió la presencia de Inuyasha detrás suyo y automáticamente supo que pretendía Haroshi. Ella encerró al demonio en un campo de energía mientras se voltea para enfrentar a Inuyasha.

-Como siempre Yasha, tendré que darte un par de lecciones después muchacho- hablo ella, mientras balanceaba su espada para defenderse de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la atacaba con Colmillo de Acero, mientras Kagome se defendía, pero ya estaba cansada quería terminar esto de una buena vez.

Chocaron espadas y la miko en un rápido movimiento tiro un patadon a Inuyasha con ayuda de su energía sagrada para aumentar su poder, logrando mandar a volar a Inuyasha, rompiendo arboles y dejándolo desmayado.

Inuyasha mientras salia volando en su mente gritaba _MALDITA MUCHACHAAAAAAAAAA- hasta que la vio todo negro y quedo inconsciente._

-Es hora de terminar todo esto- habló fuerte y claro la miko.

Agarrando su espada " _Estrella del cielo"_ libero a Haroshi del campo de energía y sin darle tiempo para su defenderse, ella soltó su ataque blandiendo su espada, dando una vuelta entera sobre sus talones y desatando su poder, eliminado así a todos los demonios junto a Haroshi en ello.

Miroku y Sango quienes estaban agotados sintieron el abrumador poder de Kagome eliminado a los demonios, ellos cayeron sobre sus rodillas cansados.

Les tomo un tiempo a todos para reincorporarse, finalmente recuperándose hablaron:

-Lady Kagome, usted esta volviéndose muy poderosa- habló el moje recuperado el aliento.

-Gracias Miroku, me costo mucho-sonrió ella al monje y Sango.

-Kagome donde Esta Inuyasha?- pregunto Sango, buscándolo por todas partes.

-El esta tirado inconsciente por allá- señalo Kagome junto a los árboles destrozados- Tenia que noquearlo para que deje de atacarme- hablo Kagome.

Miroku y Sango se rieron, sin duda Inuyasha estaría echando humo por ser noqueado en plena lucha.

Un Shippo rebotando llego al campo de batalla saltando a los brazos de su madre.

-Momaaaa, usted es muy fuerte, yo quiero crecer así de fuerte!- un Shippo maravillado, sintiéndose afortunado por tener una mama maravillosa.

-Lo seras mi pequeño bebe, pero todo a su tiempo. Ahora ayudame a traer a Inuyasha y veamos como estas el otro grupo inconsciente- respondió Kagome volteando para ver a un Sesshomaru inconsciente y con heridas graves; la niña pequeña estaba inconsciente igualmente junto al sapo.

-El debió estar luchando mucho, seguro por eso quedo inconsciente, ya que el es un Daiyoukai, la creación de Naraku debió ser muy poderoso para lograr entrar en la mente de Sesshomaru-sama- hablo Miroku.

Sango asintió y se paro junto con Miroku mientras seguían a Kagome donde e encontraba Sesshomaru.

Kagome miro al Señor de los demonios todo inconsciente y sabia automáticamente que no lo abandonaría a su suerte. Sin saber que a partir de está acción quedaría atrapada con en destino doloroso.


End file.
